Fire Emblem: Overcoming Trials
by Shadowchaos1010
Summary: Severa was just a regular girl, she worked, paid rent, hung out with her friends, but then there was her roommate. Will she ever get over her hatred of him, or will things come crashing down in her life? All parent pairings are what actually happened in my game. Rated M for mostly, caution. -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**Another Fire Emblem romance fic. Third one.**

**Chapter 1: Sick day**

Severa strolled around her apartment with a blanket covering her. "Why am I not surprised?" She sneezed. "I'm sick, and Inigo is out on a date." She sat on the couch, picked up her phone and turned on the T.V. She dialed her sister's phone number. "Morgan?"

_"Hey, sis. What is it?" _

"Can you come over?"

_"I thought Inigo-" _

"Do you think that idiot would remember that I'm sick?"

_"Um… yes?" _

"He's out on a date."

_"Again?" _

"Just get Yarne and hurry over here." Severa hung up and stared at the T.V. "I can't believe him. Why does he always put dates with strangers ahead all else?!" She sneezed. "Dammit." She stood and wandered to the kitchen. "What to eat…" She then heard a knock at the door. She trudged over to it and opened the door. "Hello…" Morgan dragged Yarne inside and closed the door.

She dragged Severa back to the couch, who then noticed Yarne. He was wearing black jeans and a black leather jacket. "Yarne, what' with the clothes?"

He turned from the T.V. "I thought these were nice." He walked to the kitchen. "What do you wanna eat?"

Severa sneezed again. "Just get me some life." Yarne got the cereal as she requested.

Morgan patted her sister's back. "Don't worry, we'll be here for you."

Yarne scoffed. "Inigo is your roommate, he should be here."

Severa chuckled slightly. "I know, but the idiot is on a date, as usual."

Yarne brought the cereal over to Severa and sat on the arm of the couch. "How many women has he bed that he isn't a father yet?"

Severa shrugged. "I don't know, close to fifty? Besides, he uses condoms all the time."

Morgan sweat dropped. "What? Fifty? How is he not hated by all the girls in town?"

Severa spooned some of the cereal into her mouth. "I think they're all too dumb to realize it."

Morgan sighed. "I don't think that's it. I think that they want to risk not getting more of him."

Severa scoffed. "Sluts…"

Yarne snickered. "That's mean, Severa!"

"I know."

Morgan rubbed her sister's back. "Inigo is starting to really irritate you isn't he?" She nodded, and Morgan sighed. "I don't understand. He gets laid every night, and you're still a virgin. Why? You're a great person."

Severa giggled. "What about you two?"

The two blushed fiercely. "Severa!"

"It's true. You two are going out, right? You should've done it at least once. Yarne used to talk about repopulating Taguels, so…"

Yarne shook his head. "I do, but now would be dumb. I'm a teenager, and mother and father would have my head."

Morgan put a hand on her chin. "Panne would, but I don't know about Gaius."

Severa nodded. "True, but what about mom and dad? How would they react if you got deflowered at seventeen?"

Morgan shuddered. "I'm not sure. It frightens me a bit to think."

Severa sneezed and smiled. "Yeah, right. Mom might be a bit mad, but I'm sure dad will be cool with it."

"How?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

Yarne stared at the T.V. "To be honest, I think you should lose your innocence first. You are older after all."

"I'm single." Yarne opened his mouth, but Severa glared at him. "Don't say it! I would never!"

Outside, the door could be heard being unlocked. Once it opened, Inigo walked in, a young woman along with him. "And here we a-" Inigo stared at the three on the couch. "Morgan, Yarne? Why are you here?" Severa scoffed and turned to the T.V.

Yarne sighed. "Isn't it obvious?"

He cringed. "Ah, yeah, Severa's sick…"

His guest chuckled nervously. "It's alright, we can go to my place." She took his arm and began to lead him out.

"Man whore." Inigo glared at Severa as he passed through the door. She scoffed. "He pisses me off so much."

Yarne chuckled. "Makes sense, he came in here aiming to screw that girl."

Morgan looked back at the door. "Inigo is a good guy, but…"

Severa flicked her sister. "He is _not_ a good guy! Do you know how often I see him?"

Morgan rubbed her forehead. "Not often?"

"Of course! Maybe once a week."

Yarne 'tsk' ed. "You've gotta be kidding me. What is he doing that he's gone so often?"

Morgan got off the couch. "Are you thirsty at all?"

Severa nodded. "Just some milk, please."

Yarne sighed. "Milk… gods, why did I think of that…?"

Severa sighed. "Yarne, you'd better be referring to Inigo."

He nodded. "Don't worry. I wouldn't do that to your sister."

"Liar."

Yarne grabbed the remote and changed the channel. "That's your punishment."

Severa crossed her arms and frowned, when Morgan came with a large glass of milk. "Here you are." Severa took it and began drinking. Morgan took her seat on the couch. "Did you see a doctor?"

Severa shook her head. "All I need is rest. Inigo better be working in addition to f—king bitches. We still need to pay rent, and I'm out of commission for a little while."

Morgan shook her head. "Yarne and I will help if you need."

Severa sighed. "I really want to get a pet. That way, even when that idiot is gone I won't be alone."

Morgan nodded. "True, what type of animal?"

"A cat, most likely."

Yarne snickered. "That isn't going you be easy, y'know. There's a lot of responsibility in that."

Severa nodded. "I know, but I can handle it." She drank from the milk. "It's nice to know that there's someone in this that care for me. Although, it's my sister."

Yarne scoffed. "What about me?"

"You two, bud."

He smirked, and Morgan took back the remote. "It would be best to let Severa have what she wants until she's healthy again."

Morgan changed back to the channel it was originally on, and Severa smiled. "Thank you, sis. I'm glad that you decided to come with me."

Morgan nodded. "You were staying with Inigo, so it makes sense."

Severa nodded. "Yeah, it does."

**Chapter 1 for this new fic done. Characters personalities will be altered.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Work**

Inigo silently opened the door to the apartment, and silently closed the door once he was inside. He looked around. There wasn't anyone in sight. "Good, I'm clear." He began creeping towards his room, until a lamp turned on.

Sitting in the chair next to it was Severa. She was in her nightgown, wearing a displeased expression on her face. "Hello, Inigo."

He nervously faced her. "Severa, hello."

"You do know it's three in the morning right?"

He looked at his watch. "Wow, would you look at that, it is!" It was easy to tell that he was lying.

Severa scoffed. "What is wrong with you? You have a life outside of going on dates with strangers."

He sighed. "I know, but it's not like you own me. I can make my own decisions, and this is what I choose."

Severa got out of the chair and stomped over to him. "I went to your workplace. They said you were only in once this week. We need money to pay rent, buy food, everything we need to live, we need money for, and with you going around like this, we're getting closer and closer to losing it." He turned from her. "I don't see how."

Severa clenched her fists. "Don't see how?! If I lived alone, then what I make would be just enough, but my pay can't supply for two! You have to pitch in, Inigo!"

He began walking away. "It's too early for this."

She grabbed his arm. "You aren't going anywhere."

He tried to wretch his arm away. "Get off of me!"

She pulled him back. "No. It's too early to talk about your lazing around, but not too early to go screw someone!?"

He pushed her back. "Go get some sleep! You have work in the morning, right?!"

Severa glared at him while he walked to his room. "You bastard…!"

* * *

Severa opened the door to the preschool she worked at. "Sorry I'm late."

Her boss looked over at her. She was a young blonde woman wearing blue jeans and a white tee.

She was playing with some of the children. "Ah, Severa, it's okay." She walked over to her, a little boy next. "Things have been fine. What happened? You're never late."

Severa picked the boy up. "I stayed up until three waiting for my roommate. He's really ticking me off, Emily."

Emily sighed. "I see. He's out a lot, right?"

She nodded. "Far too often for anyone to not hate him after a while."

Emily walked back to the group of children that was playing. "You've been able to handle him, right?"

The little boy flailed in her arms. "You want to play, Benji?" He nodded, and she put him down. "It's mostly because my sister and her boyfriend are here to help me keep my sanity. He's too busy to help me out when I'm sick because he goes on dates all the time."

Emily sighed. "Wow, how come you haven't left already? You have somewhere to go, right?"

Severa walked over to the group and began playing as well. "I don't want to rely on my family all the time."

Emily put her hands on her hips. "Well, I don't think rooming with a guy that doesn't do anything to help is any better." She clapped her hands. "Okay, nap time!" The children scurried over to a group of mats, blankets, and pillows, and made themselves comfortable, all except Benji, who sat in a corner.

The two of them walked over to the boy. "What's wrong?" Severa asked.

He looked up at them. "This roommate of yours… do you think I'll be like him?"

Severa scratched the back of her head. "Why would that matter?"

Emily giggled nervously. "I forgot to mention that while you were sick, Benji and Haley started going out."

"What? He's a five year old with a girlfriend? That's really odd. Anyway, you won't have to worry for about… thirteen years."

Benji smiled. "That's good." He ran over to the group, but stopped by one of the children and kicked him.

Emily sighed, "Ben, I told you not to kick Colin while he sleeps!"

Severa walked to the boy that Benji kicked. "Are you alright?" He nodded. "You and Benji better not get into another fight."

Colin scoffed. "Are you worried that he'll lose again?"

Severa pulled his ear. "The last one was a draw. And I'm talking about your parents. Emily and I saved you last time, but we won't this time." Emily brought Benji over to his place and set him down to sleep.

She then walked to Severa. "I don't understand those boys. Why do they always fight? Did something happen when they were younger?"

Severa crossed her arms. "What younger? They're five. What could have happened?"

Emily nodded. "I know, but there hatred for each other is crazy."

Severa sighed. "Well, they're all asleep, we best to eating lunch." Emily nodded and they went to a small room in the back. There was a small fridge, and inside were two small containers of food. They each took one and went to a table in the center, and began eating.

* * *

"Severa, if you need help with your rent, I can give you a raise."

She shook her head. "You pay me enough, Em."

She frowned. "Really? You seem like you might need the support."

Severa scoffed. "I'll make it by. If I have to, I'll boot 'im out."

Emily giggled. "Isn't that a tad harsh?"

"Why should I care? What has he done for me?"

"Probably not much, but he must have _some_ redeeming qualities!"

Severa shrugged. "I don't see any. You'd have to ask the girls in town. They're the ones he spends all his time with."

Emily sweat dropped. "So you're being shackled by a guy that won't support you?"

She nodded. "Exactly, the only things I can buy are the essentials because of him. I can't believe he hasn't been fired yet."

"Who's his boss?"

Severa took a sip from her drink before answering. "One of his fangirls. She must love him so much that she's willing to risk all the work."

Emily looked at the clock. "Nap time is almost over, we should get going." The two cleaned the room and went back outside, where they found all the children awake. Colin and Ben were in a pillow fight, bashing each other on the head. They were all cheering, except a little girl.

Emily walked to her. "Haley, do you understand these two?"

She shook her head. "I don't. I thought all boys got along."

Emily chuckled. "If only. Guys can be pretty dumb when they're mad at each other."

"How dumb?"

She pointed to the two boys. "Kinda like that."

Severa walked over to the two and plucked the pillows from them. "You two better not use your fists! You'll be reported again!"

Colin crossed his arms, and Ben stuffed his hands in his pockets, and the two turned away from each other, causing Severa to sigh. "You two cause me a lot of trouble…" She swung at their head with the pillows, and they fell over. "Behave, okay?" The two glared at her, and she scoffed. "Get over it, it's just a pillow." She threw the pillows and walked to the other group of children. "Let's ignore them and get ready to go home, okay?" The children all nodded and ran to the cubbies in a corner of the room. Colin and Ben jumped off the ground and raced each other to the cubbies.

Shortly after, only two children remained, Colin and Ben. A young man entered the school.

He wore black jeans, and a brown tee. He had head phones in his ears, the chord leading to one of his pockets, and a baseball cap on his black hair. "How was he?"

Emily walked over to him. "Good afternoon, Patrick. Ben was fine, more-or-less."

He sighed. "More-or-less?"

Severa joined the two. "He kicked Colin, _again_, and then got into a pillow fight."

"Dammit, what is up with him?" He walked over to the boy. "Let's go, pal."

He stuck his tongue out at Colin and ran to his brother. "Let's get going."

Patrick rolled his eyes. "I don't think I'll ever understand you, kid."

As they left, another young man walked in. He wore blue jeans, opposed to Patrick's black, and a hoodie. "How was he?"

Severa dragged Colin over. "Well, Riley, he and Ben, once again, got in a pillow fight after nap time."

Riley took his brother. "Are you ever going to tell me why you and Ben are always at each other's neck?"

The boy shook his head. "You'll just have to figure it out yourselves."

Riley groaned and dragged the boy away.

Severa sighed. "I'm really sorry; you worked the entire day alone."

Emily shook her head. "No worries. It was alright, everyone was behaved."

Severa smiled. "I see, that's good. I promise I won't let that jackass keep me up again."

Emily walked to the door. "Alright, then. Let's get going." Severa walked out, and Emily followed after, closing the door.

**About the whole 'five year old with girlfriend thing'. My friend, who Benji is named after, wasn't fine with have a five year old character named after him. He wanted to be like seventeen with a girlfriend, which I refused. Our compromise: Five year old with a girlfriend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Six responsible(?) adults**

Severa sat back in her recliner, watching T.V. She yawned. "Wow… I never thought that Saturday could be so boring…" She leaned back. "And of course, the idiot Inigo is not here…" She reached towards the small table next to the recliner, and picked up her phone. "Maybe I'll call-" She was cut off by a knock at the door. She got off her recliner and walked over. "That's odd." She opened the door, and gasped.

In front of her stood a young man. He was fairly tall, and his brown messy hair slightly jutted out. "Hey, Severa." His voice wasn't too deep, and wasn't too high.

She hugged him. "Dad!"

He returned the hug. "How've you been?"

A woman walked behind her, a wide smile on her face. Behind the two were Morgan and Yarne. "Hello, Severa."

She ran to the woman and hugged her. "Hey, mom!"

Four more adults walked over. Severa smiled when she saw them all. "Lon'qu, Olivia! Panne, Gaius!"

Gaius chuckled. "How've you been, kid?"

Severa giggled. "I'm fine."

Olivia looked around. "Is Inigo here?"

Morgan chuckled nervously. "Uh, well…"

The one in question walked over, a woman with him. "And this is-" He stopped when he saw the group, more so Lon'qu and Olivia. "M-mom! D-dad!"

Lon'qu raised a brow. "Who is this?"

Inigo chuckled nervously. "This is Nikki, everyone."

Yarne crossed his arms. "What happened to Nicole? And Tiffany? And-"

Lon'qu stopped him. "Wait, what?"

Severa planted her hands firmly on her hips. "I hate to tell you, Nikki, but your beloved Inigo is nothing but a no good player! He'll f—k you tonight, then someone else tomorrow!"

Olivia sweat dropped. "Excuse me?"

Inigo sighed. "This is really awkward…"

Lon'qu 'tsk' ed. "No s—t!" He marched over to Inigo. "Do you expect me to be fine with you being a ladies' man! It took me gods know how long to build up enough courage to talk to your mother!"

Inigo shrunk in fear. "Sorry, dad…"

He grabbed his hand. "I need to teach you a lesson, boy."

Inigo tried to pull away. "No! You said I decide when we spar next!"

Lon'qu dragged him to the ground. "Not this time." The others watched as he left. As they left, and Nikki backed away, four more entered the scene. The Exalt of Ylisse, the Queen, one of the princesses, and her boyfriend. To be specific, Chrom, Sumia, Lucina, and Laurent.

Chrom walked over to Severa parents. "Kayle, Cordelia, nice to see you."

Kayle shook Chrom's hand. "Nice to see you friend."

Cordelia and Sumia did the same. "It's been too long."

Severa stepped out of the door way. "Please, come in everyone."

* * *

Kayle and Chrom sat in the middle of the couch, their wives at their sides. In the room, along with Severa's recliners, were three more. Lucina in one, Morgan in another, and Olivia in the last. Yarne, Laurent, Panne, and Gaius stood.

Severa pointed to a loveseat in the back. "I would advice staying away from that."

Yarne, who was leaning on one of the arms sped away from it. "Gross, are you telling me he-" She nodded.

Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry for him."

Morgan nodded. "He's horrible, no offense. He blows off work for girls, puts strangers ahead of his friend's health…"

Olivia groaned. "I'm sorry."

Severa shook her head. "No worries."

Panne scratched her chin. "I don't understand, Olivia and Lon'qu are respectable, but their son is using woman like Q-Tips."

Chrom crossed his arms. "True, it's odd. I hope this isn't affecting Severa in a bad way…"

Kayle scoffed. "Yeah, right! My Severa is not dirty minded like Inigo!" He shook his head. "Wait, Olivia, I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

Morgan scoffed. "Dad, I think you're wrong. She made a joke about Yarne and me a few days ago."

Gaius raised a brow. "How so? Did it have to do with Yarne's goal to repopulate Taguels?" She nodded, and Gaius laughed. "So what? Did she ask if you and Yarne f-"

Yarne lunged at his father and clamped his hands over his mouth. "Yes, she did!"

Panne crossed her arms. "Well, why haven't you? If you're going to repopulate our species, it would be best to start early. So, have you?"

Lucina snickered. "Wow, this is interesting!"

Yarne glared at her. "Well, what about you and Laurent, huh?!"

Lucina blushed fiercely, and Laurent simply adjusted his glasses. "No, we are yet to do those things, Yarne." He said.

Sumia looked around. "This place is nice. The rent must be expensive."

Severa nodded. "It's not easy paying for it myself."

Cordelia shook her head. "I don't understand, how could you afford all of this? Where do you work?"

Severa chuckled. "A preschool."

Kayle smirked. "What kind of preschool pays so much?"

She sat in her father's lap. "Does it matter? I get paid good."

Kayle chuckled. "Why are you in my lap? If you should be in a lap, shouldn't it be Inigo's?"

She blushed fiercely and shoved him against the couch. "Dad!" The others burst out laughing. Severa ran to her room. "I'm not coming out until you stop!"

Morgan strolled to the door. "C'mon sis! You're too mature for this!~"

Severa hit the door. "Am not! It's perfectly fine for me to throw tantrums like this!"

Cordelia joined Morgan. "When I was your age, I was far past throwing tantrums."

Severa scoffed. "Well, you also lost your virginity six years after Inigo lost his."

Cordelia sighed. "Well, he was my husband, not some street whore like Inigo's." Cordelia blushed. "Wait. How did you know?!"

Kayle sweat dropped. "My fault, sorry dear." Cordelia grabbed Kayle's ear and dragged him out.

Chrom looked at the door. "No doubt they're going to talk about how Kayle discussed their sex life with their daughter…s"

Morgan shook her head. "I didn't know. I'm not all that surprised though."

Severa closed her door. "I'm taking a nap!"

Morgan scoffed and walked towards the door of the apartment. "Let's leave her." They all got up and left with her.

**I have a feeling this isn't as good as the others. Please review and let me know. Also, should I have a chapter revolving around the Hubba Tester from the game? That could easily lead to some funny scenes. **

**Also: I paired My unit and Cordelia, Chrom and Sumia, Lon'qu and Olivia, and Panne and Gaius, as seen in this chapter.**

**Kayle is my unit**

**Build- 1**

**Hair Style- 5**

**Hair Color- 5**

**Voice – Male 1**

**Thus, Severa is brunette, And Morgan is a redhead.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beginning of Severa's and Inigo's relationship development.**

**Chapter 4: Kitties!**

Inigo lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling. "Gods, Saturday…" He turned and groaned. "I have absolutely no plans."

"I have something for you to do."

He sat up to see Severa standing in front of the couch. She opened her mouth to talk, but was interrupted by a chuckle. "What is that supposed to mean?"

She glared at him and blushed. "You pervert! Why would you think I meant that?!"

He got off the couch. "You know who I am."

She crossed her arms. "W-whatever, we need to get going to the animal shelter!"

He raised a brow. "Shelter, why?"

She nodded. "I wanted to get some pets so I won't be alone when you're out!"

He chuckled again. "I see. I thought you didn't like it when I was out all the time."

She stomped past him. "I don't like the fact that you skip work! You've been going for full weeks lately, so we can afford to do this." He smiled and followed her out of the apartment.

* * *

Severa looked cats in the local animal shelter, while Inigo watched her. He knelt next to her. "What are you doing?"

She kept her eyes on the cat, but stood shortly after. "I want some time with this one." She went over to the counter and had a short conversation with the woman behind. She retrieved the black kitten from the cage, and brought it to a room in the back.

Inigo and Severa entered as well, and she left, leaving them with the animal. Severa knelt and held out a hand. "Come here…" The kitten slowly walked towards her. Once it reached her, it began sniffing her hand.

Inigo chuckled. "Why is it sniffing your hand?"

Severa giggled. "I don't know why, but I don't mind."

He knelt next to her. "You're really good with animals."

The kitten walked to Inigo and nuzzled her head against his leg.

He patted her head. "She's purring like crazy."

Severa did the same. "You're right, she must really like you."

He nodded. "She likes you too. How about her?"

Severa stood up. "Yeah, and we decided on two, so we can choose one more."

He stood up, the cat in his arms. "How about a white one? I saw one earlier." Severa nodded and went back to the counter. Severa ran off to the cats, while Inigo purchased the black cat. Once inside with the white cat, the results were the opposite of the other. He sat in a corner away from the two.

Inigo sweat dropped. "Um… he doesn't seem to like us…"

Severa held his hand. "He's just shy."

Inigo blushed faintly. "Severa, what are you doing?"

She walked him over to the cat, who cowered in fear as they approached. Severa released her companion and knelt next to the cat. "Hey there."

He backed away. Inigo walked behind the cat. "You are a male cat, right? Grow a spine, she won't bite."

The cat slowly inched towards Severa and touched her hand with its paw.

Severa giggled. "That's better."

Inigo knelt and rubbed his back. "He seems to be fine with us a bit. As long as he won't avoid us all the time, we'll be fine." They exited the room and did the same with the white.

Within the hour they were back at the apartment, and they had invited the others from the last week. Severa played with the black cat as the white watched from a corner, when there was a knock. Inigo, who was observing the latter from a recliner got up to open the door. The adults stood in the door way. "Hey. Are you all?"

Chrom nodded. "The others are busy." He stepped out of the way and let them in.

Sumia sat on the couch next to Severa. "Aw, it's so cute!" the kitten jumped onto Sumia's lap and made herself comfortable.

Lon'qu noticed his son and walked to him. "What are you looking at?" Inigo pointed to the white cat, and Lon'qu chuckled. "He's shy?" Inigo nodded. Lon'qu crossed his arms and nodded. "What's his name?"

Inigo stood and picked him up, and then walked to the others. "We wanted to name them when you were all around."

Severa rubbed the black cat's back. "We decided to name her Reina. That was what I called my favorite doll when I was young."

Inigo placed the white in his mother's lap. "And this is Cosmo. Um… his name doesn't have any reason, I just came up with it."Olivia tried to pet him, but he jumped of her lap and ran to the hallway.

She sweat dropped. "Um…"

Inigo patted her shoulder. "He's shy, it's alright."

Gaius raised a brow. "Last week, you and Lon'qu went off somewhere."

Inigo shuddered. "I got my ass handed to me."

Kayle cleared his throat. "Well… Halloween is next week. You two plan on going trick-or-treating?"

Inigo nodded. "We're going with the others… and Gaius."

Chrom looked at him and smirked. "Really? You're going?"

He nodded. "You really think that _I_ would miss out on all that candy?"

Sumia giggled. "Gaius is going to be really happy Halloween night!"

Panne patted his back. "I glad to see him happy, but really, he doesn't need any more candy. His stash has taken an entire closet."

Cordelia sighed. "An entire closet? Gaius… you have a problem."

He crossed his arms. "I don'-"

Panne covered his mouth. "He doesn't like to admit it. We'll be going now."

The others followed her to the door. Kayle turned to the two. "We'd love to stay, but we have to get ready ourselves." He closed the door, leaving the two.

They sat on the couch, and Inigo sighed. "Getting Cosmo used to us is going to be a trial."

Severa shrugged. "I guess, you're going to be out a lot, so it'll be harder for you."

He shook his head. "I've decided to stay home on the weekdays, help you out more. The weekends-"

"I understand. So, what are you dressing as?"

He snickered. "I'll tell you if you tell me."

She playfully punched him. "No. We'll just have to wait then."

**The next few chapters will be a mini arc. Maybe three or four chapters, based on Halloween.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beginning of a mini arc/arc, whatever you want to call it.**

**Chapter 1: Night of Darkness Part 1**

Severa opened the door to the preschool, and noticed a circle. She also noticed Patrick and Riley in the circle. "Hey, guys."

Haley looked up from the group and smiled. "Severa! Come here!"

She joined the circle. "So… Riley, Patrick, why are you here?"

The latter chuckled. "Who cares? Shouldn't you be more worried about tonight?"

Riley nodded. "It's Halloween after all."

Severa scoffed. "You're right. What are you guys doing?"

Ben and Colin glared at each other. "I'm going to get more candy than him!"

Haley sighed. "I don't know why they'd do this."

Emily chuckled. "And you, Severa?"

She crossed her arms. "Inigo and I are going trick-or-treating with our friends. Do you guys wanna come with?"

Colin jumped. "I'd love to!"

Riley chuckled. "Doubt the parents would mind."

Patrick nodded. "We're in too."

Severa looked over at Emily, a smile on her face. Emily looked around circle, everyone was looking at her. "U-um…"

Haley ran to her. "Please, Emily!"

She sighed. "I guess it'd be better than staying home…"

* * *

Severa combed her hair later that night. "This should be fun…"

"What do you have in mind, fraulein?"

She looked over her shoulder to see Inigo dressed like a vampire. "You do know that's German , right?"

He nodded. "I know."

Severa turned back to her mirror, and continued combing. "How come?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Why are you wearing your fighting clothes?"

Severa was wearing her usual battle outfit. She sighed. "I'm going as a mercenary."

Inigo crossed his arms and frowned. "I-I see… that's a shame."

Severa tightened her grip on the comb and clenched her teeth. "If you're imagining me in some slutty costume, Inigo, I swear to the gods that I'll-"

He cleared his throat. "I assure you that I was not, fraulein."

She put the comb down and went to the door, and picked up a pillow case that was on the couch. "Let's get going."

Inigo followed her and they headed to the lobby where the others were.

Waiting for them was Lucina, dressed as Sakura Shinguji from Sakura wars, wearing a similar kimono and having a similar hairstyle. Laurent was dressed as Professor Oak from Pokémon, a white lab coat, and a Muk plush on his back; he wasn't wearing his glasses. Morgan was dressed as a dark mage, which Yarne didn't like. He on the other hand, was a zombie, his make up exquisite, one would believe he were an actual zombie, if he was acting like one. Gaius was there as well, dressed as a Swordmaster; he claims to have stolen Lon'qu's clothes. Cynthia dressed as Florina from stories, and Gerome as Heath from those same stories. Owain was dressed as a knight, while Kjelle was a myrmidon; they had switched roles. Brady and Noire, like Severa, decided to go as their respective classes. Ben and Colin were dressed as army men, camouflage uniforms and toy guns. Haley on the other hand was dressed as a princess. The older three were dressed casually.

Inigo bowed. "Hello, everyone."

Laurent sweat dropped. "Inigo, are you a… vampire?"

He nodded. "Got a problem?"

Laurent nodded. "Yes, I don't think a vampire will be popular with a small child."

Inigo rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Gaius crossed his arms. "Hey! Let's hurry up already!"

Yarne chuckled and began walking. "Of course dad would be the one to yell at us for wasting time, not a kid."

The three children ran over to Yarne, they chaperones following. Soon, they were all out in the streets of town. Gaius, and the children, rushed from house to house, Gaius to build up his stash, the boys for their competition, and Haley for the fun of it.

Owain lightly elbowed Severa. "Do the boys always act like that?"

She nodded. "I don't know why, but… actually, nobody knows why."

He chuckled. "Well, that's odd. Anyway, it's not like its abnormal for them to want to best each other."

* * *

Haley wandered onto another house, a large group ahead of her. "This is going really good!" She looked in her bag, a large pile of candy inside. "I wonder if I have more than both of you. What do you think, Ben?" She looked to her side, but saw no one. "Ben?" She turned to her other side. "Colin? Emily?" She took a good look around, but no one she was with before was present. "Guys?"

"Thank you!" She looked ahead of her to see the group turn from the house and begin to leave, dragging her along. "W-wait!"

Meanwhile, Gaius also wandered away from the others. "Oi, Gaius!"

He looked over his shoulder to see Inigo and Severa running towards him. "What is it?"

"Why'd you leave?" Severa asked, panting.

Gaius continued on his way. "Ain't it obvious? We were missing someone; the little girl."

Severa let out a small gasp. "What, we lost Haley?!" She held her head and began to shake it. "No, no, no! How did we not notice?!"

Inigo put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. We'll find her. Let's-"

Gaius shook his head. "No, there's no need to alert the others. Last resort, contact the authorities."

Inigo took Severa's hand on his, an effort to comfort her; he was glaring at Gaius. "Gaius, the three of us won't be enough. With just us, some-"

Gaius scoffed. "Think positive, boy! She'll be fine! Let's move out! Inigo, look after Severa!"

Gaius ran off, and Inigo nodded. "Let's go."

Severa smiled slightly. "Gaius is right, we'll make it!" The two ran off in the direction opposite Gaius.

**I'm not so sure about this. Although, I will continue. Tell me what you think of the first part.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Second part of the Halloween arc.**

**Chapter 6: Night of Darkness Part 2**

Gaius ran through the streets, searching for Haley. "Dammit! How long after she left did I notice?! She couldn't have gone too far!" He continued running. "Although, Ylisstol is frickin' huge, and she could be anywhere." He sweat dropped. "Gods, where could she be?" He stood in the middle of the street, looking around. "Haley! Haley, where are you?!" No answer. "Damn, nothing." He continued running.

* * *

"Haley! Haley!" Inigo looked around as Severa called out. "I don't understand, how could she get this lost?"

Severa hung her head down and sighed. "Haley, please be safe…"

"She'll be fine!" She looked up to see Inigo in front of her.

She nodded. "I know, but…" Tears began running down her cheeks.

Inigo sighed. "Damn, don't worry. Come on, let's go."

Severa nodded shyly and began walking, until she heard a faint call. "Severa!" She looked around, and spotted an outfit extremely similar to Haley's. The girl wearing it resembled her as well.

"Is that…?" She ran towards the girls, while Inigo continued going straight. "Haley!"

The girl ran towards her as well. "Severa!" She ran into her arms. "I was so scared!"

Severa giggled. "You weren't gone all that long, Haley."

The little girl looked up at Severa, tears in her eyes. "Even so, I was so scared!"

Severa patted her head. "It's okay, you had every reason to feel scared."

Haley looked around. "Did you leave the group to look for me?"

Severa shook her head. "Gaius and Inigo came too. Inigo should be…" Severa looked over her shoulder. "Oh, no." She sighed. "I lost him. When I saw you, I rushed, and didn't bother to tell him." She took out her phone. "Well, great… dead." She put it away. "Well, we're lost."

Haley gasped. "L-lost?!" How do we find the others?!"

Severa took the girl's hand. "We'll find them, don't worry."

Haley smiled slightly. "O-okay…"

Meanwhile, Inigo sat on the curb, and sighed. "Dammit, Severa…" He looked to his side. "What…?" He hung his head down. "S—t. She ran off." He pulled out his phone. "I'll- wait, she didn't charge her phone after it died yesterday…" He stood. "Well, it's..." He looked at his watch. "Its 8:00 P.M, and they could be anywhere in Ylisstol. Great." He began walking. "I'll find them eventually. If It gets too late, go home, they should be there by then." He put his hands in his pockets, and sighed. "Dammit all…" He looked over at a group of trick-or-treaters, and then down to his own bag. "I almost forgot. Well, not too much candy for me then this year… Gaius probably gave up; went back to building his stash…." Inigo walked down the street looking for his targets.

* * *

Gaius tapped his foot impatiently. "How did this happen…?" He stood in the middle of the mall. "I started on the street, and now I'm in the middle of a goddamn GameStop…" He pulled out his phone and dialed Inigo's number. "Hey."

_"Any luck?" _

"I'm in a GameStop."

_"What the hell?" _

Gaius scratched the back of his neck. "Never mind that. Get Yarne. If someone has something that has Haley's scent on it, he'll be able to find them."

_"Alright, I'll get on it. But, still, how'd you end up at the mall?" _

"I said, never mind that." He hung up and walked out of the store, finding his way back outside.

Meanwhile, Yarne and Morgan trailed behind the rest of the group. "Hey."

Yarne looked down at his girlfriend. "Yeah?"

"Did you notice the Inigo, Severa, Haley, and your dad are missing?"

Yarne was about to answer, but his phone rang. "One sec."

_"Yo." _

"Inigo, where are you?"

_"That's not important. I need you to smell something of Haley's." _

Yarne sweat dropped. "Er... why? Smelling a small girl's belonging seems odd to me."

_"Shuddap. She's missing as you know. You could find her, right?" _

Yarne nodded. "I know. I'll get on it." He hung up. "Hey, Ben?"

The boy looked back. "What is it?" Yarne walked over to the boy. "Do you have something that might have Haley's scent on it?"

Ben raised a brow and stepped back. "W-what are your intentions, Taguel?"

Yarne sighed. "Shut up and answer the question."

Ben took a pink comb out of his pocket. "Here you are." Yarne took it and began sniffing it.

Colin sweat dropped. "What the heck? That looks really odd…"

Yarne lowered it from his nose and handed it back to Ben. "Here."

Ben Sweat dropped. "Why…? Just why?"

Yarne put it in his hand and stood. "Doesn't matter now." He began sniffing the air. "I got her." Yarne dropped his bag and ran off.

Morgan knelt down next to the bag. "Okay, then, more for me." She began picking candy out of his bag.

* * *

Yarne ran through the streets, continuing his search. "They're close, I can tell…" He jumped up onto a roof. "Let's see…" He spotted two people on the curb, looking around. "There." He leapt off the roof, and rushed towards the two. He walked behind the two, and tapped the shoulder of the older one. "Hey."

She turned around, and just as he suspected, it was Severa. She smiled wide. "There you are!"

Haley looked over as well. "Yarne!"

He turned. "We should get back to the others, it's pretty late, I've been searching for a while. I think it's like… 9:30 or something."

Haley took Severa's hand and began dragging her. "Yeah, we should go."

Severa giggled. "Oh, yeah, I ditched Inigo… I doubt he'll be happy with me…"

Yarne scoffed. "Well, you could've gone missing too, of course he isn't happy."

Haley dragged Severa through the streets in an effort to get back to the apartment. "Yarne, you call the others, okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll do that!" He sighed. "Well, this has been a weird Halloween. I'm glad it's over though." He began following the two, and pulled out his phone so he could do as Haley requested.

**The next chapter, the last part of the arc, is quite short, so I'll be uploading them both. To everyone that reads this before the next, thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Time to end this arc. This'll be a really short chapter though. Sorry about that.**

**Chapter 7: Night of Darkness Part 3**

Haley sat on the apartment floor, Reina next to her, watching as Ben and Colin poured their candy onto the floor. Patrick, Riley, and Emily sat on the couch watching.

Inigo sat on a table, Severa on the ground. "I'm not happy with you."

Severa looked up at him and frowned. "Sorry…"

He chuckled. "It's okay." He took off his cape. "You're alright."

Lucina, who sat on a recliner, sighed. "Me, you, Gaius, Morgan, and Yarne are the only ones left…"

Laurent nodded. "Well, it is late, so it's understandable." He picked his candy bag off the ground. "Wanna trade?" Lucina giggled and nodded. The boys counted their candy quickly.

Gaius opened the door, Cosmo on his head. "Hey."

Inigo looked at him and raised a brow. "What? He's fine with you?"

Gaius picked him off his head and smirked. "I guess." He put Cosmo on the ground, and let him run towards the children, and his 'sister'. "I dropped off my stash, and am ready to chill for a bit."

Patrick sighed. "I'm leaving as soon as the twerps are done with their competition."

Riley nodded. "Me too."

Emily looked at Haley. "What about you? Do you wanna head out after this?"

Haley shook her head. "Not yet, sis."

Severa tilted her head. "Sis? You two are related?"

Emily giggled. "Yes, but we're just cousins. We live together, so it's almost like we're sisters." She looked back at the little girl. "We'll stay a little while later, okay?"

Haley frowned. "But tomorrow's Saturday! It'll be okay with Auntie May and Uncle Max!"

Emily sweat dropped. "Um… I guess mom and dad won't mind, but…"

Inigo clapped his hands. "It's alright. We'll be happy to let you stay for the night. Actually if its okay with the folks, you can stay the whole weekend."

Haley shot up. "Really?!"

Colin slammed down a piece of candy. "775 pieces!"

Ben crossed his arms. "Crud, I got the same. A tie then."

Colin sighed and stood. "Fine then. Let's go, Riley."

The two older ones stood. "We'll see you guys later then." The four of them left for home.

Laurent's phone beeped. "Oh, my, it's almost midnight. We should get going."

Lucina stood. "Alright. Morgan, Yarne, you coming?"

They stood. "Yeah." The four of them left as well.

Emily pulled out her phone. "I'll ask dad to drop off some stuff."

**Next chapter will consist of their time with these two. I'll strive to make chapters longer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Weekend visitors**

Inigo stared at the living room ceiling, and sighed. "Two bedroom, two bath, a good deal, but…" He felt something jump on his stomach, and looked to see Reina cuddled on his stomach. "I got stuck on the couch for the weekend. Dammit…" He sat up and picked the kitten off of his stomach so he could sit up. "You hungry?" He feline stared at him, and meowed. "I'll take that as a yes." He set her on the ground, and went to the kitchen. The clock on the microwave read 6:30 A.M. "Damn, it's early." He opened a large can of kitten food and poured it into two bowls, each with one of the names on it. "Breakfast, time!" The kittens came running to the kitchen, and began eating. He went back to the couch, and turned on the T.V.

He heard footsteps rushing from the hallway, and Haley ran to him. "Did you say it was time for breakfast?"

He chuckled. "I did, but I was talking to the kitties."

Haley looked at them. "Oh…"

He patted the couch. "Sorry about that."

She got on the couch, and watched T.V with him. "Inigo?"

He looked at the girl. "Yeah?"

Haley looked at her feet. "Do you… like Severa?"

Inigo blushed and turned away. "What the hell are you talkin' about? She's a friend, and that's it."

Haley giggled. "I know, but you two seem close."

He scoffed. "Yeah, but last night, I asked-"

"You asked if you could sleep with her while we're here, and she said no within a matter of seconds. That's a rough time, Inigo."

He sweat dropped. "Yeah, I know…"

Haley clasped his hand. "Don't give up, if you keep trying, you'll get her!"

Inigo grinned awkwardly. "I never said I was into her, kid."

"I know, but you can't lie to me. I can tell."

He hung his head down. "Gods… if you're hell bent on matchmaking, why not use your cousin? That'll be easier, right?"

Haley nodded. "I tried that, but she already said no."

Inigo looked into the kitchen, Reina trying to climb onto the counter, and Cosmo sleeping in a corner. "Damn." He got off the couch, and picked up Reina. "Go play with the kid." She ran to the couch, and rubbed against Haley's arm. "And you." He walked to Cosmo. "Hey." Cosmo lazily looked at Inigo and yawned. Inigo patted his head. "Little guy, how come you're sleeping in a corner? You have a bed."

Cosmo stood and tilted his head. "Mrow?"

Inigo chuckled and stood. "Whatever, yo can go sleep in the bathtub for all I care. Oh, yeah." He walked over to the girls on the couch. "Hey, Severa and I were planning on giving the little devils their first bath today. Wanna help us?"

Haley nodded. "I'd love to! Emily probably would as well!"

Inigo ruffled her hair. "Damn, you're adorable, kid."

Haley blushed slightly. "Um… thanks!"

Inigo walked to the hall. "Should I wake 'em?"

Haley giggled. "I have an idea!" She got off the couch. "You go fill a bucket with _really_ cold water, okay?" Inigo watched as she rushed past him, but shrugged and went to do the deed.

Soon, he, Emily, and Haley loomed over Severa's bed. Inigo, who was holding the bucket, gulped. "S-should I really do this?"

Emily nodded. "Go ahead." He took a deep breath and poured it over Severa's head.

She jolted up and shook her head, getting water everywhere, and causing the guests to burst out laughing. "What the hell, Inigo?! I'm freezing!"

He dropped the bucket. "H-hey! It, it…" He pointed to Haley. "It was the kid's idea!"

Severa got off her bed. "Really?"

Haley nodded. "I thought it would be funny."

Severa face palmed. "You have one interesting sense of humor then."

Emily looked at her carefully. "Wow, I never realized how long your hair was, Severa. Does it go to your waist?"

Inigo nodded. "Sadly, I find girls with long hair really attractive, but that just pisses her off."

Severa scoffed. "Of course it does! Makes me think you'll try to go after me or something!"

He sighed. "Whatever, it's time for breakfast, so get your ass in the kitchen."

Severa grabbed him by the collar. "What was that?!"

He removed her hand. "I'm sorry, I thought for a second there was a table for us to eat at in there. I'm the one cooking." Severa stomped past him.

Haley followed her, and Emily walked to the door, but turned to him. "Is she the only woman that does this?"

He sighed and nodded. "And there's something about the way she treats me that I find irresistible. You don't know how much this sucks for me." Emily giggled and left the room.

* * *

"It's done!" Shortly after he spoke, Inigo walked out of the kitchen carrying two plates. Both with a stack of pancakes, a few pieces of bacon, and eggs. He set them in front of Emily and Haley. "Hope you like it." He went back in, and returned with two more, one for him, and one for Severa. "I'll be right back with some juice." One more time he went into the kitchen, and returned with four glasses of orange juices.

Haley dug into her pancakes, and giggled. "This is amazing!"

Emily took a bite of one, and nodded. "Wow, I never would've thought you could cook."

Severa did the same, and scoffed. "This is the first I've seen you cook."

Inigo snorted. "That's because by the time I'm awake, you have breakfast ready."

Severa sighed. "Whatever. From now on, you cook, okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, whatever."

Reina approached the table, a look of intrigue on her face. "Meow?"

She attempted to paw at Haley's plate, but the girl stopped her. "No, Reina, this is people food. Besides, you already ate breakfast." The kitten hung her head down, causing Haley to pet her. "It's okay."

Inigo looked past Haley, and spotted Cosmo. "Reina, go play with your brother." She looked at him, and went over.

Emily chuckled. "They get along well, don't they?"

Severa nodded. "Cosmo can be really shy at times, but he's fine with her."

Soon after Haley put her fork and knife down on her now empty plate. "Done!"

Severa chuckled. "Wow, you eat fast."

Haley giggled. "I know!"

Inigo did the same. "Well, you beat me, impressive."

He stood and retrieved the plates. "What should we do while we wait, kid?"

Haley ran over to the kittens. "What did you have planned for today?"

Inigo put the plates down in the sink, and joined her. "Well, other than bathing them, we were going to go shopping."

Haley beamed. "Shopping?!"

He nodded. "Doesn't seem like that big a deal to me."

Haley sweat dropped. "Um, yeah, you're right."

He ruffled her hair. "You wanted me to buy you something, right?"

She blushed slightly. "Um, yeah…"

He nodded. "Sure thing."

Emily sighed. "Inigo, there's no need to-"

He shook his head. "I'm fine with it. Besides, how could I turn down a little cutie like her?"

Haley smiled. "Thank you, Inigo."

Severa raised a brow. "What's with her?"

Emily giggled. "I think she has a little crush on him."

Severa scoffed. "Really, this oaf? What about Ben?"

Emily scoffed as well. "She's five."

Inigo looked over his shoulder at Severa. "Hey, what time is it?"

She looked at the microwave. "8:00 now."

He stood. "Okay, then, what should we do? We agreed on bathing them at noon."

Severa shrugged. "I guess we're just going to chill."

Inigo yawned. "Okay, then, I'm going back to sleep." He headed to the hall. "I'll be reclaiming my bed for the time being."

* * *

Inigo turned in his bed. "Dammit…" He felt something land on his stomach. "Ow…"

He looked up to see Haley sitting on him. "Wake up, Inigo, it's time to go."

He sat up. "So, I missed the bath, huh? That sucks…" He got out of bed and stretched. "Well, I'll be right there, so can you go?"

Haley got off his bed and ran out the door. "We'll be waiting!"

Inigo chuckled and went to his closet. "Well, what should I wear…?"

A short while after, the four of them were walking through the marketplace. Haley ran ahead, looking at various shops, Inigo chasing after her.

Emily and Severa trailed behind. "She seems to be quite fond of him."

Emily turned to Severa. "You mean Inigo?"

Severa nodded. "True, she likes messing with him, it looks like."

Emily looked at them. "They're going really far ahead, should we be worried?"

Severa shook her head. "Inigo knows his way around town, it won't matter if they get lost."

Emily nodded. "Okay, then. Hey, do you have any plans for Christmas? I know it's a month away, but still…"

Severa looked at the sky. "Um… not specifically…" She looked at her friend. "How come?"

Emily giggled. "My parents planned on taking Haley and me on a ski trip, and they said we could invite anyone we want, I was thinking about inviting you two. You could bring more of course, I want to get to know your friends better. I actually have a spa reservation for later this week, wanna come?"

Severa smirked. "I'm fine with that. Can Morgan come too?"

"Your sister? Sure, could she bring her boyfriend too?"

Severa raised a brow. "You wanna take a Taguel to the spa?"

Emily shook her head. "I planned on dumping Inigo with the kids, and he could help."

Severa sweat dropped. "I don't think that'll end well. Maybe Laurent will know what he's doing. Although, if Lucina finds out why we need him, she'll join our little girl's day out, but as a princess, it doesn't matter."

Emily nodded. "Right." She looked ahead of herself to see the other two gone. "Great, they're gone."

Severa scoffed. "Of course. But whatever, like I said, they'll be fine."

Later in the day, Inigo and Severa sit on the couch, watching T.V while the other two played with Cosmo and Reina on the floor.

Emily picked Cosmo up. "Hey." The white kitten flailed, trying to escape, but Emily held on tight. "It's okay, I'm a friend." He began hitting Emily with his paw, a sign to release him immediately, but it only caused her to giggle. "That doesn't hurt me, but if you insist."

She put him down, and he retreated to a corner. Haley and Reina watched as he did. Reina walked over to him, and tilted her head. He lay down and curl up, falling to sleep. Reina turned and went back to the humans.

Haley looked at him. "Do you think he's okay, Reina?" She just sat down, and Haley tilted her head. "Is that a yes or a no?"

Emily patted her cousin's shoulder. "It's getting late, we should get ready for bed."

Haley nodded and stood up. "G'night, Reins, Cosmo!" She ran and hugged them, and then she ran to the two on the couch and did the same. "G'night!" The bid her a good sleep, and they retreated into the hallway.

"Hey."

Inigo looked at Severa. "What is it?"

"Do we have any plans for tomorrow?"

Inigo put a hand on his chin. "Um… No. Well, we'll think of somethin', right?"

Severa stood. "Yeah you're right. I'm gonna turn in too." She stood from the couch, and leaned and hugged him. "Sweet dreams, dude."

He blushed and returned the hug. "Yeah, you too."

**I originally intended this to be the entire weekend, but that would make this **_**very **_**long, so I decided to split it In half. What is your opinion on the two moments I had the kittens 'say' something?**


	9. Chapter 9

**This idea for this chapter was hinted at the end of chapter 3.**

**Chapter 9: Sunday**

Inigo sat on the couch watching TV while the girls talked in Severa's room. "I wonder what's going on there…" He sighed. "Whatever, not like it concerns me anyway." There was a knock at the door. He got up and opened it. Outside stood Yarne, Morgan, Lucina, and Laurent. "Hey, guys."

The four of them greeted him and entered. "Where are the girls?" Lucina asked.

Inigo returned to his place on the couch. "In Severa's room."

Lucina nodded. "Alright, thanks." She ran down the hall to the room.

Laurent turned to him. "There's something I wanted to show you all."

Soon, the three others joined the group, and the kittens were on the couch with their owners. Laurent took from one of his pockets a small device, shaped like a Game Boy Advance.

Severa leaned closer to it. "What is that?"

Laurent looked closer at it. "I don't really know. It was in a box in the house, the box had 'Hubba Tester written on it."

He turned it on. "Odd…"

Lucina looked over his shoulder to look at it. "Wow, it's a list of… our parents?"

Laurent nodded. "The box also had 'For amusement purposes only' on it."

Yarne tilted his head. "Let's see… has the word 'Hubba' in the name, and it's for amusement only…"

Morgan smirked. "Sounds like we sound just pair people up and see what happens. Maybe we'll get some laughs."

Laurent nodded. "Alright, who first?"

Lucina pointed at the screen. "My father and Kayle, they are best friends."

Laurent raised a brow and looked back at her. "Two men? Why?"

"It did say for amusement purposes only." Emily said.

Laurent sighed and selected the two. "Let's see…" He stared at it. "Well, it appears this thing is for fun only. Says Chrom isn't into Kayle's hair. 'Seems one's avoidin' the other.'"

Severa scoffed. "Not into his hair? I happen to like dad's hair!"

Inigo flicked her forehead. "He's your father."

Severa turned from his. "Do Inigo's parents next! Let's see what this thing has to say."

Laurent nodded and did as told. "Good news for him, results are 'Here's one marriage that'll last."

Inigo smirked. "Disappointed?"

Severa stuck her tongue out.

Haley thought for a moment. "Cynthia and Lucina!"

Laurent nodded. "Let's see…" He sweat dropped once the results appeared. "Oh…"

Lucina, who had sat down, frowned. "What is it?"

Laurent chuckled nervously. "It's says its wholesome, but…" He showed them the screen, and on it was their picture, two arrows pointing to each other with three hearts on them, and quite the fancy background.

Yarne leaned closer to the screen. "Well, interesting."

Lucina groaned. "Laurent, please move on…"

Laurent nodded. "Who next?"

Yarne backed away. "My mom and Olivia."

Laurent did as instructed, and sweat dropped once the result appeared. "Interesting… This thing is basically calling Oli-"

Inigo shook his head. "N-no need to move on!"

Severa looked at him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Cordelia and Cherche, now!"

Laurent nodded. "Alright, then…" He did as told and let out a small laugh when the results appeared. "Oh, dear…"

Severa sunk into the couch. "W-what is it?"

Laurent sighed. "This time… it confirms them both as… er… Inigo?"

The one in question held his head. "The mental images have been seared into my brain, and I can never unsee that…" He smiled slightly. "Or the other thing, but that's not as bad."

Morgan walked over and punched his head. "Severa has probably been scarred by the mental images, so it'd be best to not mention the subject of… never mind."

She turned to Laurent. "One more, and we're done, okay?"

He nodded. "It's all yours."

She selected two, and waited for the results. "Um… Severa, Inigo, remember that bet?"

Severa looked at her sister. "What bet?"

Inigo sighed. "Whoever can hold their breath longer gets treated to lunch by the loser. And we both lost. She's telling us to get our wallets, 'cause we're going to lunch."

The two stood, and Severa turned to Morgan. "That was a while ago."

The two trudged to the hall, and Yarne went to Morgan. "What was-" He gasped when he saw the screen. "The hell?!" The others circled around, and couldn't believe what they saw. According to the tester, Inigo and Severa were in love, as hinted by the result of 'Get a room, you two!'"

Morgan quickly turned it off and handed it to Laurent. "That's why I needed them gone. This can't mean anything, right?"

Laurent put it back in his pocket and sighed. "I'm not sure. Some results might end up becoming reality. Father told me once that he tested himself and mother, before they were married, and the results were the same as that. Well, they're happily married now, so…"

Haley tilted h er head. "Why is that bad?"

Emily sighed. "Severa isn't that fond of Inigo, so she wouldn't like this. Inigo… I'm not sure about him, but he wouldn't like it."

Haley crossed her arms. "That isn't right! Severa and Inigo would be good together!"

Just as she spoke, the latter emerged from the hall, wallet in hand. "I'm back."

The group looked as if nothing had happened while they were gone, but Lucina was worried. "Um… did you hear anything?"

Inigo scratched the back of his neck and sighed. "I did, but I'm going to pretend like I didn't."

Haley ran up to him. "But, Inigo!"

He shook his head. "I already said, I'm not interested in her."

"Inigo!"

He turned to the others. "Get going. Morgan, I'll call you later, okay?"

She nodded, and the rest of them left. Inigo walked to Severa's room, where the call came from. "Hey, what's-" He saw her with a bowling ball on her foot. "Whoa, what happened?!"

She winced. "I was looking through my closet for my wallet, and when I closed it, I guess I did it a little too rough… It caused my bowling ball to fall."

Inigo knelt down and picked it up. "How bad is it?"

Severa hopped over to her bed and sat down. "Why would you ask? It hurts like hell."

He put it back and sat next to her. "I'm sorry to say this, but-"

Severa shook her head. "No, no! I'm not going there!"

Inigo sighed. "I know you're don't like hospitals, but we don't have a choice."

Severa crossed her arms and turned away. "Have you forgotten about all the healers we know?"

Inigo nodded. "All of 'em are off on vacation, we have no choice. You don't want to worry your family, right?"

Severa felt something on her hand, and blushed slightly. "Get your hand off."

He sighed. "I'm worried about you, okay? I don't want to force you, but…"

Severa turned to him, a small smile on her face. "Fine, you win…"

He smiled as well. "Thanks, sit tight, I need to make a call."

He stood up and left her room. "Wow…" Severa looked down. "He has changed. Before, he wouldn't really care if this happened, but know…" She shook her head. "No, anyone would worry, even the old Inigo."

Outside, Inigo called Morgan. "Hey."

_"Oh, Inigo." _

"Got a problem."

_"What is it?"_

"Severa kinda crushed her foot with a bowling ball while looking for her wallet."

_"What?! Is she okay?" _

He could tell by her voice that she was really worried. "She'll be fine. She's agreed to go to the hospital. Sorry we can't make lunch."

_"Don't worry, just please make sure she'll be okay." _

"Yeah, tell the others, okay?"

_"Y-yeah, of course!" _

He hung up and returned to the room; he heard a thud outside the room. He saw Severa on the ground. "You tried to move?"

She looked up at him, face red. "I'm sorry…"

He picked her up. "No need to be embarrassed."

Inigo assisted her outside, and into a cab. Soon, the two of them were outside a local clinic. "Inigo?"

He looked at Severa. "Yeah?"

"Why the clinic?"

He chuckled. "You can tolerate clinic's better, right? And besides, I know a guy." He walked her inside, and sat her down in the waiting area. "I'll be right back." He began walking to the front desk.

"Inigo!"

He turned to see a young man approaching him. He was handsome, just about as popular with Inigo with the girls. He wore a white doctor's coat over his brown pants and tan turtleneck. He had glasses over his green eyes. His blonde hair was a bit choppy. "How are you?"

Inigo smiled when he saw the man. "Lucas, there you are!" He walked over to him. "Not so good. My roommate crushed her foot with a bowling ball."

Lucas nodded. "I see. Lucky for you, I'm open. Bring her to my office."

Lucas walked off, and Inigo returned to Severa. "Let's go." He helped her to one of the offices in the back. "Here she is." Inigo sat her down, and stood next to her.

Lucas walked to her, and took hold out her hand.. "Nice to meet you, my name is Lucas Andrews." He kissed her hand and smiled. "And you are?"

Severa blushed and smiled. "My name is Severa Gavin, nice to meet you too. Um… aren't you a bit young to be a doctor?"

He nodded. "My father is taking a vacation, and I'm filling in; he thought me a lot."

Inigo walked to the door. "I'll be waiting outside. Good luck."

Severa looked at Lucas. "You do know what you're doing, right?"

He nodded. "He was talking to you."

Outside, Inigo, leaned against the wall. "Huh, I'm worried, but…" He chuckled nervously. "I wonder why I'm worrying this much. She's my friend, but…" He thought of the conversation he overheard, and everything Haley said. "Yeah, right, me and her? Not in a million years, she's way outta my league."

"That doesn't sound like you." He looked in front of him to see a young woman in front of him. She was wearing blue jeans, and a purple shirt, her scarlet hair cut short. She lifted the sunglasses, revealing her green eyes. "Are you okay?"

Inigo smirked and walked over to her. "Luna, hey. I'm fine."

She frowned. "Liar. You never say that someone is out of your league, it's the other way around… I think, you've never turned anyone down."

He hugged her. "Nice to see you again."

She returned the hug. "Nice to be back." She released his and tilted her head. "Why are you here?"

Inigo looked at the door. "My roommate crushed her foot with a bowling ball."

Luna winced. "That musta hurt. Wait, is she the one you're talking about?"

Inigo cleared his throat. "No offense, but that is none of your business."

Luna stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine, don't tell me. But expect me to drop by sometime!"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll be waiting. I've missed you."

She blushed. "I heard you were done being like that!"

He chuckled. "I am, It's true, I missed you. You are one of my best friends after all."

Luna smiled. "Okay, that's nice to hear. Tell Lucas I'm back, okay?"

She waved to him and left. He sat down. "Well, the rest of today is going to be looking after Severa, and the same for the rest of the week. But, that gives me time to figure out why she's making me feel weird." He scoffed. "That Hubba Tester was just a toy, what it said won't get to me, but then there's the kid, she might." He shook his head. "No, screw that. I'm fine." He sat outside the office and waited.

**I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter. Also, I'd like to give everyone last names, but I can't think. If you have suggestions, either leave them in a review, or a PM.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Beginning relationship development.**

**Chapter 10: Broken Foot**

Severa lay on the couch, watching TV. "This sucks."

Inigo came from the kitchen holding a plate of pancakes. "Here you are." He set it in front of her and sat down. "How are you?"

Severa began eating. "Fine for now. You're fine with working overtime while I recover?"

He nodded. "Er, actually, I'm getting paid double for the time being."

Severa snickered. "Really?"

Inigo nodded again. "My boss said it was fine, considering the circumstances."

Severa sighed. "That's good; I'd feel terrible knowing you have to work overtime because of me."

He shook his head. "No worries." He stood. "I need to get going, if you need anything, call me, okay?" He leaned over and caressed her cheek. "I'll hurry home after work, so sit tight, okay?"

She blushed and nodded. "O-okay…" He stood straight and waved, then left the apartment.

Later that day, Inigo opened the door to the apartment and entered. "I'm home, Severa."

She looked over her shoulder and waved. "Hey, welcome home."

He rushed over to her. "You hungry?"

She nodded. "Only a little."

He hurried to the kitchen. "What would you like?"

"Pizza, please. Meat Lovers."

Inigo chuckled. "Alright, I'll get started."

Severa turned back to the T.V and watched as Reina ran over and curled up next to her. "Hey, there." Reina purred and rubbed against her leg. Severa cringed a bit and giggled. "That hurts a tiny bit, y'know." Reina jumped on her leg. "Ow. Reina, could you please not do that?" She began to walk up her leg, scratching it as she went. "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, OW! Inigo, help!"

He left his pizza and rushed to her aid. He plucked Reina off Severa's leg and put her on the ground. "Bad Reina! Severa is hurt! Don't… touch… her… leg!"

Reina lowered her head and weakly "Meow…" She turned and retreated to a corner, where she slept.

"That was kinda mean."

Inigo sighed and turned to her. "I know, but I was a tad angry."

He went back to the kitchen and went back to work. "You were angry?"

He sighed. "I guess."

"It's me, isn't it?" Inigo froze. "I'm taking all your time, after all."

He shook his head. "That's not it at all. I'm not mad at you. I never could be mad at you."

She blushed faintly. "How come? What about how mean I've to you?"

He ignored her and continued.

* * *

"Here you are." Inigo set a plate of pizza, topped with assorted meats, just as she requested. "Hope you like it." He looked over at Reina and sighed. "Great…" He walked over to her and began petting her. "Sorry about yelling at ya earlier. I just didn't want you to hurt Severa anymore."

Reina shyly let out a "Mew…". Inigo picked her up and carried her to the couch. "You can stay with us if you don't hurt her again." Reina climbed onto the couch and into Severa's lap, where she slept.

Severa watched as she slept. "Inigo, what happened to Cosmo?"

Inigo sighed and hung his head down. "Just call his name."

She did that, and he came running. "There you are. Come here, Cosmo!" He jumped up onto Severa's lap and curled up. "Both our cats are sleeping on me. How am I supposed to eat?"

Inigo shrugged. "Dunno. Be real careful, I guess?"

Severa scoffed. "Thanks for that, bud."

He took the plate and picked up a piece. "I'll feed you; how about that?"

She blushed and nodded. "A-alright…"

He laughed. "No need to get embarrassed. It's pizza; doesn't make sense for you to blush if this is what I'm feeding you."

Soon, the pizza was finished, and the kittens were off playing. Inigo stood up and began walking towards the kitchen.

"You're too nice to me."

He turned to Severa. "What're you talking about? I'm not being too nice."

"You are. I don't deserve your kindness."

He placed the plate in the sink and went over to her. He then flicked her forehead. "Stop it. You do deserve my kindness. If it weren't for you, I don't know where I'd be."

She rubbed the spot on her forehead where he hit. "That's true…"

"Besides, you're the reason behind my change. I owe you twice over. This counts for one, so I owe you one more thing."

She smiled. "Okay then, I'll remember that." She winked at him. "Don't let your guard down, kay? You never know when I'll hit you with the other favor, after all."

He nodded. "Yeah… wait. You'll be able to bath yourself with that injury, right?"

She blushed fiercely. "W-why are you asking?!"

He cleared his throat. "Just wanted to know if I'd have to call up Cordelia or Morgan."

Severa shook her head. "I-I should be fine…"

Inigo then crossed his arms. "Really? You know me. If you fall, I'd just rush in."

She nodded. "In that case, call my mother."

* * *

It is now late night. Severa sat on the couch, reading, with Reina in her lap, asleep. "Are you tired?"

She looked up and saw Inigo looming over her. "Yeah, I'm ready for bed."

He helped her up and led her to her room. "If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to wake me, okay?"

She sat on her bed and looked down. "You need your rest."

"Yeah, but still." He walked over to her. "Want me to tuck you in?"

She blushed and crossed her arms. "I'm not a kid! But… okay…" He did the deed and kissed her cheek. "Sweet dreams, kay?"

She blushed and nodded. "Thanks… you too."

Severa awoke to the sound of her door opening. "Good morning. I'm heading out now. Sit tight, alright? I'll try to hurry."

He closed the door and she smirked. "The sweetheart. When I'm better, I should do something for him. I know what he would want, and that's out of the question. I'd owe him after this, too. This'll make up for it." She looked around her room. "Let's see… I see." She turned to the door. "Cosmo, come here!" The white kitten rushed to Severa's beside. "Go fetch my notebook, okay? Make sure my pen is with it!" Soon, the kitten returned with the items. She took them from him and sat in thought. "Let's see… I should cook for him. My food is nowhere near as good as his, but he always said it was really good. Then, it should be something really special, right?" Cosmo simply meowed happily. "I'll take that as a yes." She tight sat and began planning her surprise.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Old Friends**

Severa sat on the couch watching T.V until there was a knock at the door. "It's open!"

The door opened and Lucas and Luna entered. "Hello, Severa." Lucas said as he walked to the couch and handed her crutches. "Sorry, they kinda slipped my mind yesterday. Inigo was fine with it, right?"

She nodded. "He carried me back here."

Luna sat next to her. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Luna Shironaka. A good friend of Inigo's."

Severa smiled and shook Luna's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Lucas sat next to her. "So, where is Inigo anyway?"

"At work."

Luna spotted the kittens food and water dishes. "You two have cats?"

Severa nodded. "Yeah. Reina, Cosmo!"

The two came running to her and Luna giggled. "They're so cute!" She held out her arms and Reina jumped into them. "Hey, there, cutie!" Lucas on the other hand spoke with Severa.

* * *

Later that afternoon while Inigo walked back from work, he met up with Gaius. "So, how's Severa been?"

Inigo took his phone out of his pocket. "She's been fine." He dialed her number and waited for the answer. "Severa?"

_"Yes?" _

"Are you okay?"

_"I'm fine, some of your friends stopped by."_

He raised a brow. "Really? Who?"

_"Lucas and Luna." _"I see. I'll be right there."

He hung up and put his phone away. "Some of my friends stopped by the apartment."

Gaius smirked. "Interesting. Why do you think?"

"One of them is the doctor that checked out Severa's leg. He must've stopped by to check on her. The other, I don't know why she's there."

The two said goodbye, and Inigo went on his way. Once he got back, he found Severa and Lucas speaking, while Luna played with the kittens. "I'm back."

Luna looked at him, and waved. "Hey, Inigo!"

He walked over and knelt next to her. "What's up?"

She patted Reina's head. "I'm fine. How have you been? We really didn't get to talk last time."

Inigo reached over and picked up Cosmo. "I've been doing just fine."

Luna picked Reina up. "You're lucky. You have such a nice roommate, and you have these adorable pets…"

Inigo looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Luna shook her head. "It's nothing. It makes sense, because I live alone."

Lucas looked over at them. "Luna and Inigo used to be best friends. She moved away. After that, they stopped talking."

Severa frowned slightly. "I see. I feel kinda bad for her now. She seems really positive, but…"

Luna glanced over her shoulder. "You two overheard, right?" She looked down at Reina. "It's alright. I don't mind it much."

Severa got up, and, with her crutches, went over to them. "Hey, Luna. Do you wanna stay with us, then?"

She gasped. "R-really? That's nice, but… how would I repay you?"

Severa smiled. "You help us pay rent. We all pay a third."

Luna nodded. "Alright."

Severa giggled. "Good, so, you're fine rooming with Inigo, right?"

Luna blushed. "Wh-what?"

Inigo nodded. "Why can't she room with you?"

Severa giggled again. "You two are old friends, right? You should be fine."

Luna looked down. "I know, but…"

Severa tilted her head. "Is it because you're a woman, and the other is a man?"

Luna nodded. "Yeah, that's a big problem!"

Severa scoffed. "You were good friends, so you must have gone through some awkward moments. What's the problem now?"

Luna's blush deepened. "Because… because…"

Inigo scratched the back of his head. "You've got to be kidding me. You think that I'd-"

Severa went back to the couch. "To be honest, it kinda makes sense that she seems kinda uneasy. I'm kinda surprised that you two haven't gone at it yet."

Luna stood, still holding onto Reina. "If he tried, I'd make sure he'd never have kids."

Inigo looked down at Cosmo. "What do you think? Should we let this woman stay with us?"

Cosmo tilted his head. "Mew?"

Inigo sighed. "I shouldn't have asked."

Luna sat next to Lucas. "I'll be fine. Now that he's been warned, I know he'll behave."

Severa clasped her hands together. "Perfect! Then later today, you and Inigo can get your stuff later."

Lucas chuckled. "I see then. You're doing your best to make sure you hold onto your innocence?"

Luna looked down and blushed. "Y-you weren't supposed to say anything!"

Severa smiled. "So, you're still a virgin? Interesting."

Luna pouted. "This isn't fun anymore…"

Lucas patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, you're not alone. You know well-"

Inigo set Cosmo free. "Same with Severa. Anyway, you all waiting, right? For 'someone you love'?"

Luna blushed and crossed her arms. "Inigo, isn't that a bit personal?"

Lucas nodded. "There's no reason for you to know something such as that, my friend."

Inigo scoffed. "Alright then." Severa crossed her arms and scowled. "Hey, Inigo, it's kinda obvious that your first time was some stranger, was that intended?"

He blushed faintly. "Maybe."

Lucas chuckled. "So, you're in the same boat as us, but just couldn't wait any longer?"

Inigo picked Cosmo up and retreated to his room. "He could just admit it."

Luna stood. "Lucas, let's go. We'll be back, Severa."

She said farewell to the two, and they went on their way. Reina then jumped on Severa's lap. "So, do you think that Inigo will behave? I mean, Luna threatened him, but, for all I know, he'll still try something. But, he's changed, so he should be fine. I don't know who I should worry more about…?"

Reina rubbed her head against Severa's head, purring, causing her to giggle. "I guess it doesn't matter to you."

A few hours later, the two returned.

Lucas set down some of Luna's bags. "Well, I'll be going now. I'll be back tomorrow."

Luna set the other bag down and sat on the couch. "Thanks again for letting me stay here. I'm still uncomfortable rooming with Inigo, but I'll manage."

Severa patted Reina's head. "That's good. Well, I hope you settle in soon, Luna. I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy having you."

**It's been nearly a month since I last updated F.E.O.T. The reason is a combination of laziness and writer's block.**

**If this is updated few and far between, it's because I'm busy on a site call . If you want to read my work while you wait, go to that site and search for an author with the pen name Shadowchaos1010.**


End file.
